spinning at the speed of light
by sparkling skies
Summary: Massie's always been a little boy crazy, so when Cam Fisher enters the picture, she can't help but feel her inner school girl swoon. In her mind, she's instantly jumping his bones. But in real life? Well, that's a different story...


hello again. :) you'll be happy (maybe) to see that i've decided to try my hand at another multichapter story. i'm still writing ftp but this one seems like it'd be fun to write. i recently saw _percy jackson_ and holycowohmygoodnessjeezus. i am in love with logan lerman, aka percy. if you have no clue who he is, just look at my icon. (he's flipping amazing, seriously) when i told my dad this, he said that i'm too boy crazy anymore, and somehow or another it inspired this bit of rambles. tell me how y'all feel about it.

* * *

**~ spinning at the speed of light ~**

-----

"Hello!"

Massie Block swiveled around on her heels in surprise. Her bright amber orbs widened and her jaw dropped. Until this moment, no one had uttered a single word to the brunette. Who would, though? She was the new girl, just moved in from California, of all places. Cali and New York couldn't be any more opposite.

Behind her stood a tall, skinny girl with waist-length, blazing red hair, huge emerald eyes and a smile. She was already holding out an arm full of jingling bottle-green bracelets for Massie to shake. Sliding into view behind the redhead was a slightly shorter blonde. She had ice-blue eyes and ear buds hung from her ears, despite the fact that they were in school and it wasn't allowed.

"Um, hi." Switching her school map from one hand to the other, Massie attentively shook hands with the happy girls.

The blonde yanked out her headphones and pressed pause on her lime green iPod nano. "You're Massie, right?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Massie bit her lip in confusion. Why would they know her name? It was only the beginning of second hour, Biology. She had skipped first so she could fill out all of the paperwork needed to start class. Unless gossip spreads _extremely_ fast at this school--which, for all she knew, did--no one should have known who she was yet.

"Yeah. Massie Block." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and shifted her bags.

Before Massie could continue to ask who they were, someone cursed. "Heads up!"

Being the person she was, Massie froze before feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head and the loud exclamation of "Cam! WTF." .

Black began to sparkle in her eyes, blocking her view and disorienting her. Before she knew what hit her, she was out.

-----

Massie's bright amber eyes fluttered open, then quickly slammed back together. She was in the nurses office. It was attached to the main office, where she had filled out her papers. It was, like most nurses offices, tidy and clean. It was also very, very white, and that is not something you immediately want to open your eyes to. It smelled sterile, with just the hint of roses, which Massie soon realized was coming from the vase full of yellow flowers and what must have been the nurses desk.

She slowly and discreetly slid one eye open a smidge, and caught sight of the two girls that had been talking to her. There was also a guy--a very hot guy, she realized--and a kind looking women. She closed her awkward one-eyed peeping session and continued her silence.

Massie stayed still, listening to the conversation going on around her. They were talking about her and she definitely isn't going to 'wake up' and ruin it.

"Is she gonna be okay, Doc?"

'Doc' sighed. "Cameron, for the last time, I'm the school nurse. And I go by Nurse Adele, not Doc."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make things interesting."

"Obviously," Nurse Adele replied. Massie could practically hear the nurse rolling her eyes. "You just knocked out a new student."

"Yeah, you stupid!" Massie could remember the tinkling voice that belonged to the blonde. "We were trying to say hi and then you have to go kicking soccer balls at people's heads. I mean, seriously, there wasn't any room to even kick it."

She heard a slapping noise and then an exclamation of pain. "What the--" he yelled. "I didn't _mean_ to do it. It wasn't even me! Derrick's the one that kicked it."

"Yes, but _you _are the one that didn't catch it." The voice of the redhead answered, 'duh' oozed with her words.

Nurse Adele sighed again. "Shush now. I think she's coming to."

Crap. The nurse must have been psychic, because Massie could have sworn that she was being extremely still.

Having been caught, Massie gradually opened her eyes and blinked, feigning grogginess. She slowly propped herself up on the big couch she was laying on. "Ouch." That, at least, was real. She had a major headache and a bump on the back of her head.

"Oh, Massie!" The tinkling voice exclaimed, and soon Massie felt the blonde's thin arms wrap around her. "We thought you'd never wake up!"

Massie smiled reassuringly at the two girls, as the redhead was nodding her head in agreement. Then she blinked, "Sorry, but who are you? Wait. How long have I been out? Wait. What even happened?"

The blonde pulled away quickly and covered her mouth with her hand. Massie couldn't help but notice the bright blue color of her nail polish. It was the same color as her widening eyes. She turned toward her friend and choked out a sob. There were no tears, only the sound you make with them. "Did you hear that," she squeaked. "She doesn't even remember who we are!"

The redhead shook her head sadly.

"Massie, dear." Massie quickly averted her eyes from the two sad girls and focused on Nurse Adele. "How are you feeling?"

Massie rubbed the back of her head absentmindedly. "Um, I kind of have a headache, but I'm alright."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that. Me and my friend, Derrick, were just fooling around and things got out of hand." The boy she had seen earlier--the one who had called the nurse Doc--stepped forward, running his hand through his hair. He paused and then face palmed himself. "Okay, so that came out _way_ different then what I meant it to."

Massie had to work in order for her giggle to not escape. That's when she got a closer look at the boy. Yes, he was definitely hot. In that kind of way that you can't help but sort of gawk at how good-looking they are. The way that it literally made you pause for a second in order to register that this--the this you are looking at right now--was not some kind of god, but was really a normal person. Yeah. He was _that_ hot.

He had a little bit of everything going on. He had thick black hair that fell into his mismatched eyes. One was green, the other was blue. He was also built perfectly. You could tell that he, indeed, played soccer, because they usually had the perfect bodies. Filled with strong muscle, but not too bulky that it's unappealing.

Massie mentally slapped herself. _Why_ did she have to be ogling at this boy that she didn't know. The same boy that knocked her out in the first place. Wasn't she supposed to be mad or something? She always did have a spot in her mind that blocked out everything else when she met a cute guy, though, however terrible that sounded. Anyways, because of her ogling--and that spot in her mind--he was looking at her weird.

"Hey," he said worriedly, "you alright? You have a funny look on your face."

Nurse Adele discreetly maneuvered her way in-between Massie and the black-haired boy. "Just give her a little room to breathe." She turned around to give Massie a kind, motherly smile. "I'll go get you some Motrin for that headache, and a icepack if you'd like?"

Massie smiled what she hoped looked normal, although she had a feeling it came out as more of a grimace then anything. That headache was really starting to hurt now.

The nurse nodded once, and scurried into another room, leaving the four teenagers alone. Massie glanced around her awkwardly. The two girls were clutching to each other, wide-eyed, while the boy was standing near the corner, where the nurse had nudged him when she had scooted in his way. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and was staring contently at her, though Massie could still see the hint of worry in his eyes. Or maybe that was worry that she was crazy--she really wasn't sure.

"Um, hi." she croaked. She cleared her throat and sat herself upright on the couch, sliding her lean legs in front of her and on the tiled ground.

The blonde yelped, looking on at the brunette with sad eyes. Massie couldn't help but giggle at how it sounded. The redhead cocked her head to the side at Massie's laugh. The corner of the boy's mouth raised with just the hint of a smile.

"So--" Massie was about to begin again, noticing that no one else had planned to talk again until she said something to start the conversation.

"Oh, Massie!" the blonde's tinkling voice escaped again with the same exclamation as before. She soon followed through, like before, with wrapping her arms around Massie.

Massie exhaled slowly as she realized that both of the girls still thought that she'd lost memory of their names. They were both looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to remember, which wasn't quite possible yet.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your names."

The redhead pouted. "Well this really sucks. When do you think she'll get her memory back?" she turned towards the blonde for an answer.

Massie shook her head. "No. I never got your names in the first place. It's not that I lost my memory." she assured. When she saw the girls' faces she said, "Seriously. I promise that I'm fine."

Almost instantly the blonde's eyes lit up. "Oh goodness!" she laughed. "I thought I told you already! I'm Claire. Claire Lyons. Nice to meet you, Massie… formally that is."

"And I'm Dylan Marvil." The redhead smiled brightly. She glanced behind her. "That's Cameron. He's the one that knocked you out. Just so you know." She smiled smugly at the boy. He simply rolled his mismatched eyes.

Claire sat down next to Massie and patted her hand. "Cam Fisher," she barked in her tinkling voice. Massie giggled at the sound.

The dark haired boy lifted his head. "Yeah?"

"Cam, don't be rude." Cam tried to argue, but Claire just wouldn't have it. "Now that we know Massie is good and well--"

"And that she has her memory!" Dylan chirped.

"--and that she has her memory, don't you think you should apologize?"

Cam looked worried again. "I really am sorry," he started again. "We shouldn't have had that damned ball in the first place. I swear we didn't mean to hit you."

"It's fine. I understand. Even though I do have a mean headache."

He bit his lip--which drove Massie more excited then it should have--and frowned.

"Well I can fix that headache right up." Nurse Adele beamed as she rounded the corner into the room, two Motrin, a waterbottle, and an icepack in hand.

Massie smiled, happy that the throbbing in her head would go away. "Thanks," she mumbled as she scooped up the items. She quickly gulped down the pills, drinking half of the water bottle as she did so. She took the icepack and gingerly placed it against her dark brown curls. Instantaneously some of the pain went away. She sighed, content for the moment.

Nurse Adele watched as Massie leaned back against the couch. "So I'm guessing that you've all been introduced by now?"

"Yep," Cam answered. He turned to Massie with a broad smile that lit up his whole face. "Hey, I just thought about it. You just scored me a free pass from Biology. Awesome. I mean," he floundered after noticing the looks that the girls were giving him, "I didn't mean to hit you, but you've got to admit, it is awesome we missed class."

Massie snorted. "You're welcome."

"Hey now," Nurse Adele tutted, "I can send you right back to class where you're supposed to be."

Dylan groaned, jutting out her lower lip at the nurse. "Aw, please don't. We aren't missing anything except a video anyways."

"Which is why I'm not sending you back." she replied, shaking her head. "But, I am going to have to leave you guys alone for the hour. I have other students too. Behave or else I'll have to ship you back to class," she warned before clip-clopping away and closing the door behind her.

Massie was confused. First, why were they being left alone? At her old school, it was a rule to not leave your students alone. Not unless you wanted approximately thirty students leaving the school, at least. Second, why did she have to wear those God forsaken shoes? Her head was absolutely killing her and she didn't really need to hear the sound of a horse moving. Not that she was saying Nurse Adele was a horse or anything, but her shoes sure made her sound like one.

"So Massie," Claire started excitedly, "I have so many questions for you!"

Massie moaned. Did no one understand the pain?

Cam chuckled from the corner. Massie watched him with interest--and mild annoyance. Did the other girls really not see how absolutely amazing he was? Goodness, just look at him! She was pretty sure that she was ogling him again, but the thought of closing her mouth and averting her eyes didn't really form in her mind. Once again, that little part of her brain was rigorous.

He silently glanced her way, meeting her curious gaze with his own. Holding her eyes for a full seven seconds (not like she was counting or anything), he smirked and slowly strolled across the room and to the other side of Massie on the couch.

Claire momentarily lost her train of thought as she glared at Cam. He simply rolled his eyes again, showing nothing but amusement by the blonde's dirty looks. She was quickly over it, though, and continued with what she was saying. Whatever that was. Massie was a little caught up with the cute boy.

Massie closed her eyes and gave up manners, instead deciding to rest her head on Claire's thin shoulder. Her head was starting to really hurt again, and resting it helped. But there was also the reason that Cam was just a few inches away, and was watching her. She was a little uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Aw, poor Mass." Claire sighed, patting Massie's hand again. She didn't seem upset about Massie using her as a resting spot, just that her head still hurt.

Dylan, who had decided to lounge in a big cushy armchair across from the three tilted her head understandingly. "Cam, would you please go get Massie a new ice pack?"

Massie opened her left eye, glancing at Cam's reaction. He didn't seem upset. He just looked a little irked at having to be the one to get it… or the one to leave the room. Massie decided that she liked the latter option more.

"Sure," he concluded. Once he was off of the couch, he strolled at a leisurely pace towards the door where Nurse Adele had left. He suddenly stopped. "Massie."

Massie froze. She stared at the boy, uncomprehending. He rolled his eyes, smiling. "I need that icepack that you've grown so fond of."

Massie blinked and then laughed awkwardly at herself. "Sure," she said, "here." She gingerly lifted the pack off of her mass of curls and tossed it to Cam. He swiftly caught it and left the room. Massie had to force herself to focus back on the girls' conversation.

"…so yeah, you should hang out with us. We'll make sure that you and Cameron can get a room alone too, and then you can do all those dirty little deeds running through your mind."

The brunette's eyes widened as she stared jaw slacked at Dylan. "_What?_"

Dylan laughed and grinned, amused. "I guess he is kind of nice to look at, huh?"

Claire glanced to the direction of the door where the boy had left, looking thoughtful. "Of course he is. He's amazing to look at. But still."

Massie's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said indignantly. Maybe she was a little obvious with her staring before, but goodness, she thought they were too busy talking to her to notice.

"We aren't completely stupid you know," Claire said wryly. "He is cute. Even if you weren't tearing his clothes off with your eyes--"

Dylan giggled, her smile teasing. "Which you were totally doing, by the way."

"--everyone thinks he's hot. I doubt you'd be an exception."

Massie leaned back, baffled at their outright statements. She was momentarily distracted from her headache by these two knowing girls. She was listening now.

"So," she started, embarrassed, "he's obviously got a girlfriend. Right?" _Oh God,_ she prayed, _don't let him have a girlfriend. I fear I might have to murder her if he does. And that would be messy._

Dylan shrugged and sat back in her chair, crossing her legs daintily. "Nah. He's not really into anyone, I guess."

Massie wrinkled her nose. "You guess?" she asked hesitantly. She winced at a sudden strike of pain in her head. Damn soccer ball. "Surely he'd have someone. . ."

Claire rubbed soothing circles on Massie's cardigan covered back. "Nope. He's very much single." She grinned widely at Massie, flashing two rows of pearly white teeth. She rose a light eyebrow and nudged the brunette, "You know, we could set you up with him. You guys would be adorable!"

Dylan was suddenly at the edge of her seat, green eyes wide. "We totally should! Oh my goodness!" She clapped her hands excitedly, reaching over to high-five Claire. Massie felt awkward, yet her heart was doing laps in her chest. He was adorable, and she just couldn't help it.

Massie rubbed the back of her head lightly as the two girls rattled on, and closed her eyes. She was pretty sure she was in love with Cam Fisher--or at least his body--, but you couldn't just force two people together. Especially since she'd only been at this school two hours, tops. At least if she had killed his girlfriend, she would have had a good reason to comfort him.

Claire continued on with her storytelling, when, suddenly, he was there. God, he was like a freaking ghost! How did he get into the room so quietly? Massie's jaw instantly dropped again, as she was struck with his attractive looks for a second or third or whatever the heck time it was. This time, though, she was able to close it before he noticed.

"Who're you setting Massie up with?" he asked casually, ambling towards the group of girls, smiling warmly as he sat the new icepack softly on top of Massie's head. She giggled, inwardly groaning at her inner-schoolgirl. He sat down next to her again, his shoulder brushing against her own.

The brunette coughed uncomfortably. _Please, girls, say something besides the truth._

Dylan waved her hand in the air, blandly. "Just one of the hottest boys we know, is all." She winked at Massie and she swore to herself silently. She probably could have died. Except then she wouldn't be sitting so close to the named hot boy, and she decided that that just wouldn't do. Better to be alive for the moment.

Cam laughed, amused. He couldn't have been that oblivious to his good looks, could he? "Who, might I ask, is this hot guy you speak of?" He folded his muscled arms behind his head. "You couldn't possibly mean me. . ." he grinned.

Nope. He knew he was hot. And that just made him all the more appealing. She was suddenly very conscious of the fact that if she moved just slightly to her left, she'd be resting her head on his shoulder, practically. The idea sent butterflies to her stomach.

Claire rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it. We were talking about Logan, smartie." She grabbed my hand again. "We've decided Massie and him would look amazing as a couple."

Logan. . . who was Logan?

Cam frowned. "Who's Logan? Like, Logan Richards, the freshman?"

Claire patted Massie's hand again, and met her amber eyes with a knowing smile. "More like Logan Lerman."

Ahh, that's who Logan was. Massie laughed. Logan Lerman she would be more than happy to be with.

Cam glanced over at her, eyeing her with a pleasant look on his face. His black hair was in his eyes, and Massie had the urge to brush it aside. She also had the urge to jump him and make out for three thousand years. That didn't mean she was going to act on those urges, however, no matter how strong they were.

"Sorry. I don't know him," he said, shrugging. He smiled though, and Massie nodded her head. She didn't expect him to. Most girls would, but not boys. Boys who had their own level of hotness to work with wouldn't notice.

Massie maneuvered the icepack on her head, finally starting to feel the headache leave. She brushed aside her bangs and rested her head on Claire's shoulder, once again. This time just because she had to hide her burning red cheeks. He was just too cute.

Massie sighed. She'd have to work on this boy crazy problem she had going before she ever would allow herself to look him in his beautiful mismatched eyes again.

First step? Don't call his eyes beautifully mismatched.

* * *

so, um. i just realized that the characters are kinda the same as in ftp. . . that's awkward for my writing now. i'm sorry about this if it bugs you! the plots are total opposites, if it counts. and i might escalate the friends to others to make up for the similar-ness or something. i guess i just always picture claire and dylan being massie's best friends. . . and i'm obsessed with cam fisher so. . . gah. i dunno. sorry again. if this bothers you too much, tell me in your review.

(that's my subtle hint to REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. hehe)


End file.
